Devil Savior
by Krypto Saiyan Primal-X
Summary: Post DMC3. Dante es realojado en un pueblito de Maine llamado Chamberline, mientras Capulet City estuviera en reconstruccion, mientras tanto Carrie White desearia tener a un amigo que la entendiera y que no la viera como una marginada. ¿Que pasaria si sus caminos chocaran? Advertencia: Violencia, un poco de Gore y mas (Hey es Dante!) (Posible Remake)
1. Mision 1: Un nuevo Rumbo

_**KSP65: "Hola a todos miren quien regreso a Fanfic net :D!"**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Público: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!"**_

 _ ***Antes de que me maten hago un escudo de burbuja que me protege de la muchedumbre enfurecida***_

 _ **PROBLEMAS TECNICOS**_

 _ ***Horas después, la muchedumbre se calma, y me dejan dar mi explicación***_

 _ **KSP65: "Ok la razón por la cual deje de hacer fanfics, fueron muchos motivos como: Falta de inspiración, flojera, mi compu se descompuso y simplemente me dejaron de interesar las fanfics."**_

 _ **Eso fue antes de que me regalaran una nueva compu (Bueno más bien prestada :v), en fin el otro día estaba viendo el tráiler para el nuevo juego de Devil May Cry 5 (The Phantom Pain, bueno ustedes ya saben porque hago esa referencia).**_

 _ **Más tarde jugué los primeros DMCs (Desde el 1 hasta el 3) y me gusto mucho la verdad, mas el 3 donde Dante era mas joven, mis Demo-armas favoritas son: Agni & Rudra, también Beowulf.**_

 _ **Después vi la película de Carrie del 2013, me enojo lo que le hicieron a ella, también me entristeció como termino ;(.**_

 _ **Así que decidí hacer un crossover entre Devil May Cry y Carrie (2013), todos me diran "¡¿Qué?!" pero la verdad ya me decidido.**_

 _ **Nota esto lo que ocurre aquí:**_

 _ **Esta fanfic se sitúa en los 2010s (2013 para ser mas precisos)**_

 _ **Dante será un año más joven que en DMC3 (Ósea en vez de 19, el será 18)**_

 _ **Esto toma después de Devil May Cry 3, asi que Dante tiene a Cerberus, Agni &Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf y El Filo de Fuerza. Con la inclusión del Devil Trigger y sus otros estilos como Quicksilver y Doppelganger.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: Iniciemos!**_

 _ **Declaro que:**_

 _ **Devil May Cry le pertenece a Capcom**_

 _ **Carrie le pertenece a Stephen King**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanza miento oficial.**_

 _ **Misión 1: Un nuevo rumbo.**_

* * *

En una carretera lejos del estado de Massachusetts **(1),** estaba un hombre montando una motocicleta _Kawasiki Ninja 250R_ de color rojo con negro, el hombre aparentemente tendría como 20 años o más, cuando en realidad el tenia 18 años.

Su cabello era de color plateado, largo con flequillos cubriendo sus casi sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de color azul cielo.

El vestía de una camisa negra de manga corta con un cuello en forma de "V",unos jeans largos de color café claro, guantes negros sin dedos y botas negras militares. Su gabardina era de color rojo obscuro, esta tenía cremalleras en las mangas y una hebilla alrededor de la cintura, y dos fundas de cuero marrón en la espalda.

Detrás de su espalda estaban dos pistolas, una de color ébano y la otra de color marfil, también tenía una espada estilizada de color plateado, su mango estaba estilizado ya que parecía un esqueleto y tenía dos cráneos en cada lado, uno normal y el otro con cuernos.

El era Dante Redgrave **(2)** , el segundo hijo del Legendario Caballero Nocturno, Sparda y una humana llamada Eva.

¿Por qué está viajando lejos de la ciudad? Era una larga historia.

 _ **Hace unos 3 días**_

"¡¿No hablaras en serio, verdad?!"-Pregunto Dante hacia su socio.

La apariencia de este señor, era de alguien en sus 30s, gordo y pequeño. El vestía un abrigo verde y una bufanda roja, el traje debajo era negro con una camisa blanca. Sus zapatos y guantes eran de color marrón y también tenia un sombrero negro redondo y usa lentes oscuros con marcos negros. El era Enzo, el agente de Dante y el que le mostro su "nuevo" establecimiento.

"Lo siento, chico. Pero como ya sabes, por el desmadre que hizo tu hermano, todos los de la ciudad se van a realojar en diferentes partes, incluyéndote a ti"- El dijo mientras fumaba un de sus cigarros.

La verdad después del incidente de la Torre "Temen Ni-Gru", la ciudad quedo destruida por cuando esta surgió y también por los demonios.

Dante obviamente se ocupo de ellos con ayuda de su nueva amiga/compañera: Mary Arkham, pero él la nombro "Lady".

Aun así la ciudad seguía como un vertedero, así que por ordenes del gobierno y también de parte del alcalde, todos los la ciudad se irían a realojarse en diferentes partes del país, mientras reparaban la ciudad y la reconstruían, lo cual tomaría como unos meses.

Y eso hizo molestar al Caza-demonios rojo, él ni había nombrado su tienda aun y la destruyeron. Ahora el tiene que irse de la ciudad y esperar unos meses para la reconstrucción.

"Aun así ¿Me lograste conseguir un lugar?"-Él le pregunto a su socio, mientras el tomaba de su refresco Sprite.

"Bueno, si te consigue un lugar para que vivas por estos meses, pero…."-Dijo el agente de mercenarios.

"Pero ¿Qué?"

"Esta hasta Maine, en un pueblito llamado Chamberlin, donde me encontré con una vieja amiga mientras pasaba."-Explicó Enzo.

"¿Maine? Mierda ¿Acaso ese era el lugar donde me pudiste conseguir?"-Le pregunto el semi-demonio. La verdad Maine se quedaba lejos de Massachusetts, para llegar en moto seria como un Día entero.

"Oye, ese era el único lugar que te pude conseguir. Bueno, hay un departamento que se renta, donde tu podrás estar ahí. No es muy bonita, pero tiene lo necesario para ti."- Le dijo

"Y ¿Cómo demonios podre pagar la cuota?"-Le pregunto algo irritado. No era que Dante era pobre ni nada, pero en si el actualmente no tenía mucho dinero, ni menos para un departamento rentado.

Entonces Enzo sonrió.-"Bueno, existe una forma pero puede que no te guste."

"¿Una forma para ganar dinero? ¿Que acaso encontraste un árbol con hojas de billetes?"-Le pregunto sarcástico a su socio.

"No. Pero consiste en que vayas a un lugar donde estés durante com horas en 5 días a la semana."-Enzo dijo algo críptico.

Entonces Dante lo miro de forma intrigada ¿Acaso seria un trabajo que le daría dinero?

"¿De qué estás hablando, Enzo?"-Le pregunto a su agente mientras el continuo a beber su bebida.

"Simple; Tu vas a ir a una escuela." –Él le respondió a Dante, haciendo que el caza demonios escupiera su bebida por la sorpresa. Luego el volteo a ver Enzo.

"¿Es una jodida broma? ¡Yo y las escuelas no coincidimos!"-El dijo un irritado. El no había ido a la escuela después de la muerte de su madre, ni el término la primara cuando eso pasó.

"Lo sé chico pero esa es la condición que me dijeron que tu por lo menos tendrías que ir a una escuela. Además solo serán por unos meses, no es para tanto"-El dijo serenamente mientras continuaba a fumar su cigarro.

Dante querría decir algo, pero la verdad en parte el gordo tenía razón, solo seria unos meses, pero meses de aburrimiento y sin que el pudiera hacer algo genial.

"Bueno, viendo lo escaso de mis opciones creo que estar en el cole, no estaría tan mal"-Dijo Dante ahora calmado. Pero aun asi el estaba molesto con este tema de la escuela.

"Ese es el espíritu, chico. Además recomendaría ponerte una camisa, atraerás mucho la atención con eso"-Dijo mientras señalaba a el pecho y los abdómenes tonificados de Dante.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

En fin, ahora después de que el casa demonios recogiera sus cosas que no quedaron destruidas de su edificio en las guardo en cajas y maletas.

Pasarían horas de viaje y finalmente el hijo de Sparda, llegaría a su destino, ya era de noche, las luces estaban encendidas y el vio un letrero gigante diciendo: _**"Bienvenidos a Chamberiln"**_

Entonces el casa demonios rojo vio algunas casas y unos lugares mas de este pueblo.

" _Maldito seas, Enzo"_ -Pensó Dante.- _"Bueno solo serán unos meses, además dudo que pase algo interesante aquí"_

Entonces el arranco en su moto y se adentro en el pueblo. Lo que no sabía es que en este lugar las cosas no son lo que aparentaban

 _ **Mientras tanto en otra parte.**_

" _¿Por qué siempre estoy tan sola? ¿Acaso nadie se preocuparía por mí que no sea una fenómeno?"-_ Esos eran los pensamientos de Carrie White. Ella siempre se odiaba a si misma por no tener un amigo o a alguien que es enfrentara a los que hicieron su vida un infierno. A pesar de eso ella se odiaba a si misma porque su madre era extremamente devotada con ella.

Su madre era tan devotada con ella que le ponía las mismas creencias en Carrie cuando se volviera mayor. Su madre invento creencias en las cuales como Dios la castigaría y la enviaría al Infierno si ella hiciera un pecado. Carrie siempre pensó que madre sabía mejor, como otra hija.

Ahora que el momento más importante de su vida ocurrió, su primer periodo, ella fue castigada por eso. Su madre pensó que tenía pensamiento lujuriosos con las otras chicas de su escuela, lo cual causo que la sangre se derramara internamente. Por eso ella se encontraba en "El closet de oración", donde ella oraría si hiciera algo malo. _ **(La verdad, Margaret es una maldita si me lo preguntan :v)**_

Ella odiaba a todas las personas que la hacían miserable. En especial Chris Hargensen y su banda de "Ultras". Su propia madre, la cual nunca le importo a su hija. Ella jamás le oyó decir "Te amo". Carrie siempre pensaba que estaba sola y no pertenecía a ningún lugar

Ahora solo Carrie quería un amigo, alguien que le diera afecto, alguien que la ayudaría a sentirse normal. Ella solo quería sentir que alguien la quisiera.

Lo único que podía hacer Carrie ahorra era orar, pero no por perdón. Sino por un amigo, alguien que la salvara de todo el bullying, alguien que la viera como alguien normal, alguien que la aceptara por cómo es ella.

Aunque ella no podía oír el sonido de una motocicleta pasando por su casa, el sonido de su esperanza había llegado.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capitulo.**_

 _ **Opiniones (Buena/Regular/Mala)**_

 _ **Dare algunos puntos:**_

 _ **1) La verdad jamás se ha dicho en donde vive Dante específicamente, solo el anime dicen el nombre de la ciudad Capulet City, yo pienso que Dante es americano y vive en Massachusetts**_

 _ **2) El nombre "Tony Redgrave" proviene de la novela ya no canoníca de DMC1, era un nombre falso de Dante para tener una nueva identidad. Aquí solo Dante tomara el apellido, ya que en este universo era el apellido de su madre cuando era soltera.**_

 _ **3) Debido al tomar en el 2013 la línea de tiempo cambio:**_

 _ **2,000 años atrás**_

 _ **Sparda se rebela contra su raza y derrota a Mundus.**_

 _ **Con ayuda de una sacerdotisa, el hace un hechizo para cerrar las puertas de Infierno mediante la torre Temen Ni-Gru, a consecuencia Sparda perdió parte de sus poderes.**_

 _ **1994**_

 _ **Sparda conoce a una humana llamada: Eva Redgrave y se enamoran. Más tarde se casarían.**_

 _ **1995**_

 _ **Nacen Dante y Vergil Sparda**_

 _ **Nace Carrie White**_

 _ **Nace Tommy Ross**_

 _ **Nace Sue Snell**_

 _ **Nace Chris Hargensen**_

 _ **Nace Billy Nolan**_

 _ **1996**_

 _ **Nace Mary Arkham**_

 _ **2000**_

 _ **Sparda desaparece cuando Dante y Vergil tenían 5 años**_

 _ **2003**_

 _ **En el cumpleaños no 8 de Dante y Vergil, Eva les obsequia las dos mitades del Amuleto Perfecto.**_

 _ **Mundus regresa de su derrota y ordena a algunos demonios en matar a los hijos de Sparda.**_

 _ **Eva muere defendiendo a sus hijos.**_

 _ **Dante y Vergil se separan por diferentes rumbos**_

 _ **2004**_

 _ **Dante se queda en un orfanato hasta que es adoptado por una amiga de su madre, su nombre era Neil Goldstein.**_

 _ **2010**_

 _ **Dante conoce a Enzo y a su socio Gru.**_

 _ **Neil le enseña a Dante como crear sus propias pistolas personalizadas, dando la creación de Ebony y Ivory.**_

 _ **Cuando Dante regresaba, ve que la casa de Neil estaba incendiada, muriendo en el fuego por unos demonios donde prueba sus pistolas por primera vez.**_

 _ **Gru es asesinado por un demonio llamado "El Sombrerero Loco"**_

 _ **2012**_

 _ **Vergil se va a Fortuna para buscar más información de su padre, en el transcurso el tubo sexo con una prostituta.**_

 _ **Arkham mata a Kalina Ann, haciendo que su hija Mary lo quisiera muerto.**_

 _ **Dante es encargado en matar al "Sombrerero Loco"**_

 _ **Dante y Vergil se conocen después de 9 años y se enfrentan en un combate, haciendo a Vergil el ganador.**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Vergil conoce a Arkham mientras él estaba en una biblioteca destruida**_

 _ **Nace Nero, pero su madre muere en el parto.**_

 _ **Nace Patty Lowell**_

 _ **Los eventos de Devil May Cry 3 toman lugar.**_

 _ **Carrie White tiene su primer periodo de menstruación.**_

 _ **Todos los habitantes de Capulet City son realojados en diferentes partes, debido a por el desastre del "Temen Ni Gru"**_

 _ **Como verán mescle muchas cosas de Devil May Cry desde los juegos, las novelas, las mangas y más tarde el anime.**_

 _ **En fin eso es todo de mi parte, este es Krypto Saiyan Primal 65 diciendoles chao y es bueno estar devuelta.**_


	2. Misión 2: Caminos Entrelazados

**_Hola papus y mamis, aquí leas traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia._**

 ** _Perdonen por no publicar este capítulo antes, la escuela me impidió hacerlo, también se me fue la inspiración, otra vez._**

 ** _En fin sin más que decir, ¡Reanudemos!_**

 ** _Declaro que:_**

 ** _Devil May Cry le pertenece a Capcom_**

 ** _Carrie le pertenece a Stephen King_**

 ** _Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

 ** _Misión 2: Caminos Entrelazados._**

Después de viajar durante muchas horas, el caza-demonios rojo finalmente llego a su destino, entonces el apaga su motocicleta y agarra sus maletas e cajas. Sin más tiempo que perder el se adentro hacia el edificio, donde había otras puertas hasta que el ve al recepcionista.

Era una mujer afro-americana, aparentemente como en sus últimos 30s y a principios de sus 40s, vestía de un traje elegante, también tenía lentes y su peinado estaba en forma de bollo.

"Disculpe señor, pero es usted Dante Redgrave?"-Ella le pregunto al semi-demonio. El solo volteo a verla.

"Si, ¿Qué? ¿Se le ofrece algo?"-Dante dijo en forma cortes, la verdad el haría un chiste, pero ha viajado un día entero sin pizza, o sundanee de fresa, solo lo que bebió fue jugo de tomate.

"El señor Ferino le hizo una reservación, sígame lo dirigiré a su hogar"-Ella le respondió y empezó a caminar hacia la derecha, entonces él la siguió.

Pasaría un rato y la recesionista se detendría en un cuarto donde ella usaría unas llaves y lo abriría.

"Bueno esta es su habitación, pero la cuota es dentro del próximo mes, que no se le olvide. En fin que tenga una buena noche, señor Redgrave"-Ella dijo mientras les daba las llaves a Dante y luego se fue camino lejos.

Después de eso el hijo de Sparda vería su habitación, había un sofá, una televisión de pantalla de plasma, una mesa de madera, también tendría un baño, luego tendría una cocina con alacena, refrigerador, estufa y un microondas.

Entonces Dante desempacaría sus cajas, donde el pondría en la mesa, unos libros de William Shakespeare, un viejo reproductor de DVDs, y unas fotos.

Mientras Dante ponía las fotos, el veía algunas de ellas, en especial cuando fue su cumpleaños número 8, en la foto estaba el mismo, su hermano gemelo Vergil y su madre…Eva. Fue cuando su madre les obsequio las dos mitades del Amuleto Perfecto, la plateada era para Dante y la dorada era para Vergil

Entonces Dante vio el amuleto de su cuello y lo agarro, mientras lo observaba, el empezó a recordar algunas cosas. Los días donde; el, su madre y su hermano vivían en paz.

 _"Dante, Vergil ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mis corazones!"_

 _"Woah"_

 _"¡Genial! ¿Podemos tener un pastel de chocolate, mami?"_

 _"¿Por qué chocolate? ¡Yo quiero vainilla!"_

 _"Saben, ¿Por qué no mejor un pastel de ambos?"_

 _"¿Enserio? ¡Genial gracias mami!"_

Puede que ya paso una década, pero aun así el extrañaba a su madre y la vida que tenia, antes de que los demonios invadieran su vieja casa y la mataran. Entonces el suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, para reanudar lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego el continuo sacando más cosas de sus cajas. Entre ellas, su kit de batería, algunas revistas R-18 para cuando este en el baño mientras estaria "haciendo sus necesidades", en otra caja había algunas armas de fuego por si necesitaba más potencia en casos especiales.

Entre ellas habían 3 armas que destacaban; una escopeta de corto alcance llamada "Coyote-A", un rifle francotirador Barret llamado "Espiral" y finalmente, un Cañón-Brazo demoniaco de plasma, que lanzaba disparos de luz, llamada "Artemis".

El revisaría otro cuarto que tenía una cama para dos personas y un closet, donde Dante pondría las armas de fuego adentro y algunas ropas en los cajones.

Finalmente Dante vería la hora de un despertador, eran las 12:03 am, usualmente se dormiría hasta las 3 de la mañana, pero ahora al tener…escuela, el tenia que dormirse temprano, lastimosamente.

"Bueno, haber lo que me prepara mañana" –Dijo mientras ponía una alarma para despertarse, luego el pondría su gabardina en una silla y se quitaría sus botas negras para estar a gusto.-"Solo espero que haya pizza."

Pasarían unos minutos y el semi-demonio ya estaría durmiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

 ** _En la mañana siguiente._**

Ya en la carretera Dante ya estaría en su moto conduciendo hacia la dirección de la escuela, en su espalda estaría una mochila negra con algunos toques rojos y un maletín largo metálico que parecía de una guitarra, pero en realidad en el maletín estaba "Rebelión" **(1)** y en la mochila estaban escondidas "Ebony y Ivory".

Según el hijo de Sparda nunca salía de casa sin sus armas, ya que después de todo uno no puede saber si habrá un demonio o un espíritu maligno por ahí. Además se sentía desnudo sin sus armas.

Tardaría un rato hasta que vería un edificio y en una parte estaría el estacionamiento, ahí donde el Hijo de Sparda se estacionaria y podría un seguro en la moto, por si alguien tratara de quitársela.

Luego el vería la puerta principal de la escuela donde decía "Instituto Ewan Memorial".

"Carajo Enzo ¿Enserio no pudiste haber escogido una escuela un poco más genial?"-Pregunto Dante sarcástico.- "Esto se ve como una escuela de esas novelas de horror y no de las buenas"-Comento con un tono sarcástico.

Para evitar más problemas el Semi-Demonio, se adentro en el instituto, mientras estaba ahí veía algunos estudiantes de diferentes razas y de diferentes géneros.

El solo ignoro mientras continúo caminando, pero lo que él no sabía es que él llamaba la atención de algunos estudiantes, en especial por la forma de su vestimenta con su gabardina roja, su cabellera plateada y el maletín de color acero en su espalda.

Mientras el caminaba por los pasillos en algunos casilleros el vio algo inusual, era unas cuatro palabras escritas con una pintura roja, estas decían algo colorido: **_"¡Carrie White come Mierda!"_**.

Eso le llamo la atención al semi-demonio, ¿Quién era esa tal Carrie White? ¿Por qué rayos alguien escribiría eso? Pero aun así no le tomo importancia y siguió con sus asuntos.

* * *

 ** _Más Tarde/En otra parte de la escuela._**

Carrie White estaba nerviosa, desde que entro a la escuela hoy, ella vio el mensaje en los lockers, luego ella se fue de ahí, para tratar de no pensar en eso. La verdad, es que después del incidente en las duchas, ella pensaba que estaba sangrando hasta morir, ella pidió auxilio.

Pero las demás chicas solo se burlaron y le aventaron pompones, diciendo muchas veces "¡ENCHÚFALO!" o "INSERTALO!", para rematar, la gota que derramo el vaso fue que su tormentera no #1 y la chica popular de la escuela, Chris Hargensen, la grabo en video y lo subió a _Youtube._

Solo suspiro y sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en esa mala experiencia, luego ella fue a su locker, abriéndolo y agarrando sus libros para su primer periodo de clases.

Sin embargo cuando ella caminaba, ella se tropezó y se cayó al suelo, luego ella oyó risas y carcajadas que eran directamente hacia ella, ella solo volteo y solo vio a un trió de estudiantes masculinos riéndose de ella, tal vez no sean Chris ni sus Ultras pero su esencia era suficiente para hacer que Carrie se asustara.

"¿Qué te pasa rarita? ¿Acaso no sabes por dónde vas? Jajaja"-Un matón se burlo de ella.

"¡Miren que cobarde es!"-Otro maton solo dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

"¿Acaso tu "Dios" te dejo? ¡Pues bien, perra!"-El tercer maton dijo hacia la rubia.

Carrie solo se asustó aun más, y ella retrocedió hasta que ella se puso en la pared.

"P-Por favor, dejen me sola…."-Ella rogo para que la dejaran en paz, lastimosamente sus plegarías fueron ignoradas.

"Aww, miren dice que la dejemos sola, ¿Con quién? ¿Con Satanás? Jaja-Dijo el líder matón, aun burlándose de ella.

Carrie solo cerró sus ojos, si estos estudiantes la golpearían, no habría nada ni nade quien la defendiera. Ella no le gustaba eso, pero solo pudo pensar en.

 _"Por favor, se lo suplico ¡Que alguien me ayude!"_

Lo que ella no sabía es que sus suplicas fueron respondidas inmediatamente.

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"-Dijo una voz desconocida.

Entonces tanto Carrie como los matones se sorprendieron al oír esa voz, luego los matones voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a algo o alguien inusual.

Era un joven de aparentemente de la mima edad que ellos, sino un poco más viejo. Tenía una gabardina de color rojo como la sangre, una camisa de color negra con un cuello en forma de "V", unos pantalones de color marón obscuro, unas botas de combate negras, sus manos no se veían ya que estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Tenía una mochila negra en su espada y en su hombro derecho estaba cargando un maletín metálico, que parecía de una guitarra. Pero lo más llamativo de él era su cabellera plateada larga, que llegaba hasta su cuello y sus ojos de color azul cielo.

Su mirada tenia de travesura y burla, lo cual hizo que los bullies se molestaran.

"¡¿Y tu quien mierda eres?!"-Uno de los bullies le pregunto al joven extranjero.

"Oh, ¿yo? Nadie importante, solo estaba caminado por aquí, ya que soy nuevo."-Comento el joven de la gabardina roja con un tono calmado.

"Pues en ese caso: ¡Piérdete! Estamos haciendo algo"-Dijo otro bully molesto al que era el nuevo estudiante de la escuela. El extranjero solo miro a Carrie quien estaba triste y asustada de él.

"Si, se nota. No es de extrañarse que los parásitos se diviertan maltratando a una bombón como ella."-Dijo el joven de la gabardina roja de una forma burlona.

Sin embargo esas palabras hicieron confundir a Carrie, ¿Acaso esta persona la llamo bombón? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interupidos al ver que los bullies, se empezaron a enojar.

"¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?!"-Grito el líder de los bullies, enojándose ante la burla del nuevo estudiante.

"Huh, se nota que o son sordos o demasiado ineptos para entender una simple oración.-Comento el nuevo estudiante- "Así que se los deletreare: PA-RA-SI-TOS"-Dijo en una forma arrogante.

Ahora sí que lo hico enojar a los matones. Después de todo ¿quien se creía ese sujeto?

"¡Bastardo, estas muerto!"-Grito uno de los bullies y fue directamente a darle un puñetazo al estudiante.

El peli plateado solo lo esquivo con ridícula facilidad, puso el pie para hacer caer al bully y este se cayó al suelo.

Tanto Carrie y los otros bullies estaban sorprendidos al ver que el solo esquivo el puñetazo y lo hizo caer al suelo al otro bullie.

"¿En serio? ¿'Bastardo, estás muerto'? Por favor, yo he oído mejores insultos que eso. ¿Qué acaso tu diminuto cerebro se limita a ese insulto básico?"-Dijo el joven de la gabardina roja con un tono despreocupado y burlón.

Los otros bullies solo fuero a atacarlo e igualmente que su camarada, el joven extranjero solo esquivo sus golpes como si nada.

"¡Miren todos! ¡Todd y sus lacayos están peleando contra el nuevo y están perdiendo!"-Exclamo un estudiante quien estaba viendo "la pelea". En esos instantes algunos estudiantes se asomaron a ver el origen de la voz, algunos se sorprendieron al ver que Todd Mceloid, el tercer grand hombre del campus, estaba siendo humillado por el chico nuevo.

Las preguntas de los estudiantes eran "¿Quién era ese tipo?", "¿Cómo puede hacer eso?", "¿Por qué la gabardina?"

Con los de las mujeres se sonrojaron un poco ante la apariencia atractiva del nuevo estudiante, unas de ellas pensaron que se veía atractivo como si fuera un miembro de una banda.

De vuelta con "la pelea", Todd se estaba enfureciendo, _este_ tipo, no solo se burlo de el y sus camaradas, sino que los estaba humillando.

Pero lo que más le enojaba era que el extranjero no se los tomaba en serio. Ya que él y su banda, sin contar a Chris y sus Ultras, ellos gobernaban la escuela.

Entonces, como medida desesperada, el agarro de su bolsillo una navaja, entonces él la activo y estaba listo para atacar.

Con la parte del extranjero de la cabellera plateada, se encontraba algo decepcionado. Pensaba que estos bullies lo entretendrían un rato, pero casi como los chihuahuas, ladran pero no son capaces de morder.

En ese momento sabia que el Bully Lider lo iba apuñalar entonces, antes que alguien hiciera algo.

Tanto Carrie y los demás estudiantes vieron que los bullies estaban paralizados por un momentos en ese instante, los tres bullies se cayeron al suelos desmayados.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver eso, no solo el nuevo humillo a unos de los bullies mas fuertes de la escuela, también el solo los noqueo antes que todos pudieran reaccionar.

"Bueno, eso fue predecible…"-Dijo el joven peli plateado con un tono sardónico- "Bien ¡¿Y que demonios hacen aquí, todos ustedes?! ¡Ushele!"-Dijo con un tono algo molesto a los jóvenes chismosos que estaban viendo "la pelea".

Algunos decidieron escuchar al extranjero, otros no, por algún un motivo. Sin embargo el joven de la gabardina roja no les prestó atención.

Ya que se dirigía hacia Carrie, quien estaba en el suelo y en contra de la pared, ella solo se lo quedo mirándolo algo nervioso. ¿Acaso esta persona solo la salvo para que el se burlara de ella? O ¿Fue por algo más? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que el joven empezó a hablar.

"Oye ¿te encuentras bien, bombón?"-Pregunto el extranjero de la cabellera plateada hacia Carrie. Ella no pudo responderle ya que estaba algo nerviosa, ante esta situación, pero el joven volvió a hablar.-"Huh, ¿No de muchas palabras, eh? ¿Qué acaso el gato te comió la lengua?"-Pregunto el joven hacia ella, pero no en unto burlón ofensivo, sino en un tono amistoso.

Entonces el joven solo extendió su mano hacia la rubia, ella solo se quedo desconcertada ante el ofrecimiento de este extranjero.

"Hey, yo no muerdo…mucho. En fin ¿aceptas mi ayuda o no?"-El joven le explico a Carrie, a pesar de su apariencia de Rockstar (Que su madre dice que son gritos del diablo), sus palabras eran sinceras en cierta forma.

Entonces, ella se agarro de su mano derecha y empezó a ponerse de pie, ahora finalmente se verían cara a cara con el joven extranjero.

"Gracias."-Carrie dijo sincera ante la ayuda del joven, el solo le sonrió, lo cual por algún motivo hizo que se sonrojara. Lo que ella noto es que el era como una cabeza mas alto que ella, también alrededor de su cuello estaba un amuleto con un rubí la cadena era de color plateado.

"No hay de que "-dijo el joven, luego el volteo hacia el suelo en el lado izquierdo y vio unos libros y libretas tiradas en el suelo.-"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"-El le pregunto a ella.

"No. Digo, si! Es que yo…"-La rubia telekinetica dijo algo nerviosa trato de responderle, el tipo de la gabardina solo soltó una risita, luego el agarro los libros y cuadernos y los acomodo.

Después se lo entrego a Carrie, ella simplemente no lo podía creer, primero esta persona desconocida, la defendió de los bullies y le ayudo en recoger sus cuadernos y libros. Nunca en su vida alguien le hizo un acto de valentía y generosidad por ella.

"Sabes, nunca supe tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas, bombon?"-Pregunto el joven hacia Carrie, ella se puso nerviosa otra vez.

"Es…Carrie…"-Dijo la rubia timidanete ante el peli plateado.

"Hey Carrie, mi nombre es Dante, Dante Redgrave."-Dijo presentándose el joven extranjero, hacia ella.

* * *

 ** _Fin del Capitulo_**

 ** _¿Opiniones? (Buena/Regular/Mala?)_**

 ** _Bueno por fin se conocen el joven caza demonios, sarcástico y la chica telekinetica, tímida._**

 ** _Algunos puntos:_**

 ** _1) Para los que vieron Kill la Kill, sabran que Ryuko Matoi (Osea la prota) oculta su espada en un maleitn para tocar guitara, entonces decidi hacer lo mismo con Dante. (Ya que dudo mucho que lo dejen entrar a una escuela con Una Espada y unas dos pistolas)_**

 ** _Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Dante actúa de caballero con una chica que el no conoce como Carrie? Por distintas razones._**

 ** _Entre ellas: Odio hacia los bullies, por madurar un poco tras su aventura del Temen Ni-Gru y porque Carrie se parece un poco a su madre cuando ella se veía joven._**

 ** _Lamento mucho el retraso, la escuela y mi flojera + un bloqueo de escritor me impidieron que actualizara mi historia después de 2 meses._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo Dante conocerá a más personajes y se enfrentara con algunas consecuencias tras sus actos._**

 ** _En fin este fue Krypto Saiyan Primal65, desliéndose. Nos vemos!_**


End file.
